Rebirth
by alster08
Summary: Batman struggles to maintain a grasp on his sanity as a new threat pushes him to his cracking point. Will Batman rise against all odds, or will he too fall with Gotham. Join Batman in this all new action packed thriller!


Gotham City, home to the most notorious, center of commerce, and hearth to many iconic super villains, was set ablaze. The prisoners of Arkham Asylum now controlled the abolished government. The innocent people were forced to their knees. To top it off, Gotham's protector, the Dark Knight, was in the hands of the enemy. Gotham, now crippled, was plagued with fear.

Fear consumed the city like never before. No one was permitted entrance in or out of the. The violent mob wars continued throughout the streets while innocent citizens attempted to flee their homes in search for safer areas. The Gotham City television network was captivated by the mobs, broadcasting gruesome events across the city to all those who wish to hide behind their television sets while the madness knocked at their doorstep.

The majority of the Gotham city Police Department was exiled by the criminal based parliament. Any provocative actions by the surrounding cities and governments would result in serious consequences on the city. Gotham was alone in this battle, while also being stripped of it's justice, power, and heros.

The destruction, the violence, the chaos, was all because of one mans existence. His hair was a wicked shade of green and his face was painted a dirty white. His malevolent appearance was topped off with tattered purple suit. The shape of his smile continued even after the mouth ended. Deep scars extended from the ends of his mouth forming a permanent smile. His appearance was petrifying, having the ability to shoot chills of fright down the backs of the most brave. The man existed in the nightmares of those who had witnessed him.

The man had a strong desire for violence, but an even stronger longing for the Batman. Too him the Batman was his long lost brother, someone who he truly felt connected too. His main ambitions were to seize control of the city and get close enough to the Batman, to finally end his life.

The man, the crooked foe, sat back in his comfortable seat on one of the top floors of Wayne Enterprises, laughed as he gazed out the window. He was impressed by the destruction he caused, calling it a masterpiece.

Everything had gone as planned, the overthrow, the uprising, the revoulution had become a success. Wayne Enterprises like the rest of Gotham was captivated by the criminals.

Now that everything had fallen into place, the time had finally arrived for the man to begin his epic, vile finale. He felt the need to showcase the finale to all of Gotham. He was going to blow the mayor and Batman's head off in front of all of Gotham. He was going to make the final cut. The Batman, powerless, was restrained by the man himself. He had finally brought the age of the Dark Knight's crusades to an end. Tonight would only carve in stone the Batman's end.

He prepped up himself to be broadcasted amongst every television set in Gotham's perimeter. He was going to make his big scene. Something that would crush Gotham forever.

The time had arrived. The malicious villan arrived in front of the camera which would soon give him the power to speak to nearly every individual in Gotham.

"Bring out the men," ordered the criminal. His female assistant dragged out two men, the mayor and the Batman, both of whoms heads were covered with sacs to prevent any visibility. Their hands and legs were securely wrapped with rope to prevent any form of escape.

"Great! Now role the cameras,!" Chuckled the man gestering to one of his men to begin broadcasting. The camera man positioned the camera facing the man, ensuring a close up of the repulsive face to all viewers.

"Greetings people of Gotham, or what's left of Gotham at least," snickered the man. "The last few days have been incredible. Now that this so called revolution has come to an end. The corrupt police force have been exiled, the previous government officials of this city have been beheaded, it is time for me to seize all authority. By doing that, I must take it from the one who currently is barley grasping on to it," announced the man. He quickly skipped over to the position of the mayor who was on his knees. He then unveiled the mayor from behind the sac. The mayor had been missing for over month and the case had now been solved. The mayor squirmed at the sight of a gun within the man's grasp. Death was in his future.

The mayor, covered in scars let out a yelp, barley possessing enough strength to even perform that. One thing that stood out from the rest of the mayors altered physical features were the scars around his mouth that mimicked the shape of the traditional smile. A few teeth were missing, and his hair appeared to be untamed. It's was truley a horrifying sight; one that mimicked the one of the man.

"The mayor who you people have worked so hard to find has been in my hands this entire time. It was the key to overcome this government, so that I could do my own little adjustments," giggled the man as he pulled out his pistol from the back pocket of his purple slacks.

Without a second to waste, he shoved the pistols head into the mayors skull, prepared to fire.

"This is the individual who was supposed to improve the lives of you people. Instead he resorted to such immoral actions being the mayor and all. After all, we did meet at the club while your family were at home sleeping," explained the man whose dreadful smile continued to grow.

The mayors sweat continued to drip down his restrained body. The gun still placed against his temple. The Batman, still veiled, remained motionless on the ground near the mayor, waiting for his turn in the show.

"I am doing you all a favor, in some ways at least, by taking this currpot officials life," said the man followed by an vile laugh. The man didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, landing a bullet straight into the mayors head. The mayor, now presumed dead, collaped to the floor as blood gushed out.

The Batman hesitated as the sound of the gunshot continued through his ear. The restraints kept him from knocking out the man and ending his life. Nager like he had never felt before, even when his parents died, was brewing within him. At the right moment, he would escape, and he will bring justice to Gotham.

"Hahaha! Now that the mayor is out of the picture. It's time to deal with this so called vigilante. Now this man is someone I've come to grow very fond of over the last few weeks. He surely gave me a run for my money, that's for sure," spoke the man as he positioned the gun against Batman's mask.

The man had yet to reveal Batman's identity. The man seemed to have no interest in the identity of his rival after all. He just wanted to get in Batman's head and rearrange some things. It was working, the Dark Knight had emensly changed over the eventful last few weeks.

"Do you all really trust this man in a bat costume to keep you safe. I mean he couldn't even take down little ole me!" The man hopped up and down a bit in excitement. "This hero is not only at war with the crime in Gotham but is at war with himself. He is psychologically ill, just like me, but in different ways I suppose. This man that's supposed to keep you all safe wouldn't even kill me when given the chance after all these disastrous things I have installed upon you people of Gotham. That's no hero in my opinion. I thought more of him when I fist met him, but I've come to realize he's just another freak in a costume trying to attract attention."

With one last chuckle and a torturous smile to the broadcasting camera, the man began to slowly squeez on the trigger of the gun stationed on the Dark Knights head.

"Any last words... B..."

ONE MONTH EARLEIR

Bruce Wayne, known to the world as the spoiled individual who inherited his successful future the minute his parents had died. This however, did not match the actual Bruce Wayne, a tireless, vigilant, and restless savior.

Wayne stood in the Batcave, his secret hideout beneath the structure known to the world as Wayne Manor. As usual, he spent most of his valuable time researching and solving perplexing criminal cases across his technologically advanced station. Here lied priceless, highly advanced equipment that as far as he knew were only used by top worldly individuals.

One by one, he brought justice to Gotham, a city plagued with moraless scum. But he didn't solve the problems as Bruce Wayne, instead he resorted to his iconic vigilante disguise, the Batman.

To the people of Gotham, Batman was viewed as a myth, an urban legend.

Only those who encountered him in alley ways fighting crime and enforcing justice know that he is not a myth. He is real, he his animate.

The Gotham City Police Department had refused to believe in the so called dark knight. These views were shunned in the department, and were labeled baseless, and nonsensical.

Gawking at his Bat computer, Bruce quickly flipped through channels, attempting to gather precious data for the current delemma; Gotham City's mayor, Clemson Archduke had mysteriously disapeered.

At the sight of Vickey Vales face, a popular Gotham News Network reporter, Bruce stopped flipping in order to gather information from her broadcast.

"This is Vickey Vale, it has now been three days since Mayor Archduck has been reported missing. Yet the case has barley gained any footage. There hasn't been any evidence of homicide, kidnapping, or human accident. The mayor was last seen in his office three nights ago. The Archduke family is expressing there pleas to help find the mayor. They, like us, are clueless at this point. Gotham Police Department urges anyone with a possible lead on the case to report it immediately. Failure to share information not only inhibits progression in the case but puts Gotham in political upheaval. This is Vickey Vale, signing off from Gotham City town hall." The blond young reporter disapeered from the TV screen as comercial breaks interrupted.

"Still no leads. No where to start. I can't believe this," mumbled Bruce to himself. His blood shot eyes gave the impression of insanity.

"Quite urking now isn't it, Master Wayne," came an approaching voice from behind. It belonged to Alfred Pennyworth, longtime butler of the Wayne Family. He was one of the few people who is aware of Bruce Wayne's pact to fight crime as Batman. Not only was Alfred as scrupulous Butler, but also served as a passionate caring caretaker to Bruce following the murder of Bruce's parents.

"Nothing, just nothing. There is nothing that can help me or the police solve the case. I can't stand this," explained Bruce, plopping back in his seat, giving his exhausted brain a rest for a moment.

"That's something new, a missing mayor and even Batman can't solve the issue."

"Crazy, isn't it."

"Very, well even Batman must have something to eat. I brought you dinner. Maybe with a bit of brain food, you'll be able to peice some things together," explained Alfred placing the dinner tray at Bruce's work bench. And after that, Alfred vanished, leaving Bruce with his perplexing situation


End file.
